Truth Be Told
by RangerOfOlympus
Summary: This has both Magnus Chase and Percy Jackson, but for more details, read the very first author's note.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Magnus POV

Author's Note: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters in this, because otherwise it would actually be in a book. Or still stuck on my Google Drive. But, anyway, this FanFiction picks up where the first Magnus Chase book left off in the second-to-last chapter. It's a documentation of the conversation between Annabeth and Magnus (and Percy, in this case). If you're like me, and you adore the Percy Jackson series, you probably get excited every time Rick Riordan refers to anyone from the Percy Jackson world. This left me frustrated when the reader was not allowed to listen in on Magnus and Annabeth's conversation. So, I decided if it wasn't really in the book, it might as well be real in at least my mind. For those of you who have read the Percy Jackson series (and if you haven't shame on you, I'm about to spoil a LOT for you), I'm sure you will join me in laughing at Magnus's naivety. Oh, and the story is in Magnus's point of view because I wanted to convey his confusion. Percy and Annabeth, they've already dealt with first the Romans and then the Egyptians, so although it's interesting, it's not exactly world shattering for them. So, to recap, Annabeth and Magnus are having a nice chat in Boston (I put them on the beach) and Annabeth was asking for an explanation of why Magnus had died and then not really been dead, but actually been dead the whole time. Wow, that sounds confusing. But, Magnus had said something like, "Oh, _you're_ story's so amazing? Let's hear it." Bon appetite!

Magnus POV

I watched Annabeth expectantly, waiting for her to answer me. I was curious as to why she was so reluctant to tell me about her life. I mean, I've been in way more danger in the past month or so than she's probably ever been in in her entire life.

Annabeth rubbed her necklace of clay beads distractedly and looked at me nervously and then said,

"Magnus, it's really important that I know what's happening with you first. If I tell you what _I've_ been doing, and it turns out I'm right…" she trailed of and them muttered almost inaudibly. "Gods this is hard."

My head spun. Did she say _gods_ plural? Did she already know?

Before I could ask, she interjected. "Is that…" she uttered staring behind me. "It is! What's he doing here? I thought he was still in New York!"

"Who?" I asked baffled.

But she had already caught the eye of whoever it was and was waving. An athletic teenager came jogging toward us, smiling. He was tall, with black hair and sea-green eyes. He pretty much looked like a surfer, or some other type of beach bum, but Annabeth threw her arms around him.

By now, I was really confused. I looked at Annabeth, then at the strange teenager and then back at Annabeth, waiting for an introduction.

"Oh, sorry. Magnus, this is my boyfriend, Percy. Percy, this is my cousin Magnus."

Percy did a double take when he heard that. He looked at Annabeth with his eyebrows raised. "The one who…oh." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um, you two go ahead and talk. I'll just be down by the water."

Annabeth turned back to me. "Sorry," she apologized. "I haven't seen him in a couple weeks. He's been...tied up lately. But, you were saying?"

I took a deep breath. Moment of truth. "Norse gods are real," I stated simply. Annabeth busted out laughing.

My heart sank. I don't know what else I expected, but I guess I was hoping she wouldn't think I was crazy. That she would believe me and listen to my story. It must have shown on my face, because she tried to reassure me,

"Oh, don't worry Magnus. I believe you for sure. I just can't believe that it was Percy and me again"

"I-I don't understand."

"No," Annabeth mused. "I suppose you wouldn't."

She waved Percy back over. He came back and started to ask a question. "Is he a…" he pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket, and I got the feeling he wasn't asking if I was a pen.

"No," Annabeth answered. "At least, not in the same way." She repeated what I had told her, and Percy laughed too.

By now, I was feeling extremely confused, and a little hurt too. Why was it imperative that Percy her the statement that made me look like an insane moron? And I'll admit that I was a little jealous that Annabeth was paying more attention to her boyfriend than to _me_ , who had been literally dead to her, for like, a month.

Their laughter subsided and the two of them stared at me expectantly.

"Well?" Percy said. "Let's hear it."

For a moment, I stared at them stupidly. "Hear what?"

"Your story," Percy prompted me.

So, I told them everything that had happened, including the fact that technically, I was dead, and that the end of the world was coming.

PS: Sorry, guys. This one's kinda short. But, I promise, I already have more chapters written. I just need to put them on here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter two, mon cheries! I'm so excited! This is my first crossover, so hopefully I feel encouraged to do more. I hope you enjoy. I am aware that several other people have made this, or at least one similar to it, but I think you find mine...unique. Enjoy!**

When I was finished, Percy looked disgusted, though not for the reason I had imagined. His next comment surprised me somewhat. Who am I kidding? It surprised me A LOT!

"This is just great," he intoned sarcastically. "The end of the world is coming _again_." I had just enough time to think, _Again?,_ before he continued. "Why do the... um...our friends upstairs always make it me and you, Annabeth, that discover these things. What wrong with Clarisse, or someone else from the…summer camp? Actually, don't answer that."

"Yeah," Annabeth replied. "But, Percy, it's a whole other civilization that's still around! This is...well, not great, but interesting."

Percy looked at her like he was annoyed with her. "So how much do we tell him? Will our monsters be able to track him too if we let him know?"

"I'm not sure," Annabeth murmured. "I don't think so. I mean, with Sadie and Carter we could already see them, so…"

"Okay, I'm sorry," I interrupted, "But I'm really confused! You sound like you've dealt with this before! How is that possible? Let's hear _your_ stories now."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged guilty looks. They seemed to feel bad about not cluing me in before. I was sorry I had been short with them, but I needed to know why they were so calm, why it didn't take any convincing to get them to believe me.

Annabeth sounded repentant as she said, "Sorry, Magnus. I guess we should tell you why we've been kind of...indifferent. Do you remember when we were kids and I said I was going to run away?" She paused as I nodded the affirmative. "Well, I did. But, I never did tell you why. It's because Norse gods aren't the only ancient deities still around today. The Greek gods are still around too. There's a reason for that, but it'd take too long to explain, so I'll give you the short version. western civilization is a living force that moves with the center of power, leading the Greeks to the US."

When she was done with this explanation, I stared at her with my mouth agape. My world had just gone from ordinary (well, as ordinary as it can be when you're dead, and yet still alive) to absolutely full-on crazy.

Percy teased Annabeth, "For the "short version," that was pretty long."

"Well, it's shorter than the orientation film," Annabeth replied.

"You know, I never actually saw that."

"Anyways," Annabeth said with a harsh glance at Percy. "While I was on the run, monsters from Greek mythology started to chase me. They always found me because they could literally smell my demigod...aura. It's a really big problem for us. But, I was scared and alone until two other demigods found me: Thalia and...Luke." I noticed she faltered when she said his name, and that Percy looked at her with concern. "Eventually, a satyr name Grover found us and took us to Camp Half-Blood, a safe place for demigods.

Thalia, who was a daughter of Zeus, sacrificed herself for Luke and I. There was a huge hoard of monsters on our tail because Hades was angry that Thalia had been born," Catching my confused expression, she said, "I'll explain later. When we were in the camp, it was found that I am a child of Athena, and Luke was a son of Hermes. Later, I found that the big three, meaning the three most senior gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, had made a pact not to have any more children. There was a prophecy that stated the next child of the Big Three who turned sixteen would either preserve or destroy Olympus.

"Alright, Percy. You can talk now. I'm done for a while."

Percy looked at her. So, I just tell him the whole story? What about the part where Jason comes in?"

Annabeth looked exasperated. "I'll summarize that part. Just get on with it already."

PS: Do not fear! There is more to come ye loyal (or maybe not-so-loyal) readers. I promise that ye will be-eth satisfied when I am through. Man, talking like that is confusing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So. We meet again. I do hope that you like this, because I had to reread like** ** _all_** **the books to get the details right. Which, wasn't really that bad. But still! Read it!**

"Okay. So, when I was twelve, weird things started happening to me. Well, they happened before that, I just didn't notice them as much.

"On a school field trip, my math teacher, who hated me, pulled me aside and gave me this weird talk, asking me how I thought I would evade detection and stuff. Then she turned into an evil hag of a grandmother with bat wings, claws, and eyes like coals. Then, my latin teacher threw me a pen that turned into a sword, and I vaporized my math teacher."

I stared at him like he was nuts. Reading my expression he laughed and continued,

"Yeah, I thought I was crazy too. Later, everyone at the school acted like they didn't know who the math teacher I had killed was. Then, on the busride home, these three old ladies running a fruit stand were knitting there giant socks, and I mean _giant_. Then they snipped this thread all the while looking at me really pointedly. My friend Grover, who turned out to be the same Grover who brought Annabeth and Luke to Camp Half-Blood, seemed really worried.

"That night, there was a hurricane on the beach where I was with my mom. Grover showed up at our door, which was when I learned Grover was a satyr. My mom tried to drive us to Camp Half-Blood, but our car was knocked off the road. The Minotaur had tracked me down and attacked us. He...he killed my mother...sort of." A normal person would have been confused by the sort of, but I got it. "Then I killed it by...ripping of one of its horns and stabbing it in the belly. That sounded a lot more violent than I meant it to.

"Then, at camp, during a capture-the-flag game, a hellhound, which is like a giant black mastiff, attacked me and almost killed m. It was found that I am a son of Poseidon, so technically, I shouldn't be alive. Especially with my luck.

"Our camp director, Dionysus, offered me a choice. I could go on a quest to retrieve Zeus's masterbolt, or be turned into a bottlenose dolphin. The masterbolt is what Zeus uses to make all lightning bolts," he explained. "Really not much of a choice there, so I went on the quest. I took Annabeth and Grover with me, and we were off on our quest to the Underworld."

"The Underworld!" I gasped. "And you made it back? I thought that was impossible in the myths."

"Well…" Annabeth said hesitantly. "It _was_ pretty much unprecedented, but we got lucky, I guess."

"Anyway," Percy continued. "For some reason, I was suspected of kidnapping my mother, and I was wanted for the entire period of the quest. Then, when we visited to Arch, Echidna, the mother of all monsters got me alone and had her Chimera attack me. I ended up jumping out of the Arch into a river to save my life. Of course, mortals saw it as a terrorist attack by _me_.

But, after that, when we made it to the Underworld, we found out that Hades's Helm of Darkness had been stolen as well as Zeus's masterbolt. We escaped from the Underworld using a gift from my father and I ended up fighting Ares, who had tried to "help" us on our quest. Thankfully, even though he was the god of war, I made him mad enough and hurt him enough that he left me alone, so I survived. Of course, then his children hated me, but I was okay with that.

When we had returned Zeus's masterbolt and Hades Helm of Darkness, we came back to camp and related all that had happened in our quest. The boy that Annabeth met on the streets, Luke, had become head counselor. He invited me into the forest to do some training. When we were refreshing ourselves with some drinks, he summoned a pit scorpion from Tartarus and sicked it on me. It was then I learned he was a traitor who served Kronos, the Titan king, who was trying to rise from Tartarus. After he disappeared, I managed to cut the scorpion in half, but not before it stung me. Pit scorpion venom is extremely poisonous, so I was lucky there were naids nearby who brought me to help."

I looked at him in astonishment. "All that happened in-how many days?"

"Oh...nine or ten." Percy replied.

"You forgot Medusa, the Furies on the bus, and the Hotel Lotus Casino," Annabeth chided Percy.

"Well, if I told him everything, we'd be here forever.

"Over the next couple years, we did a lot, including getting turned into guinea pigs (although that was just me), fighting a giant cyclops, holding the weight of the sky (which literally gave us gray hair for like four years), going into the Labyrinth, fighting a battle at camp Half-Blood, watching Kronos get hit in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush, accepting the curse of Achilles (although that was also just me), and fighting an enormous battle against all the forces of Kronos with forty to fifty demigods."

"Um," I said. "That's kind of a lot."

"Ha!" Annabeth laughed. "You have no idea. Just wait until you've been living this life for a few years."

PS: There's more. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: We meet again. I hope you like this, cause it took me like a week of thinking about this before bed to get it down.**

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "And it didn't end there. Hera, queen of the gods, kidnapped me on my winter break the next year and put me to sleep for eight months and took away my memory. She then replaced me with a Roman demigod, a son of Jupiter who she also mind wiped. He ended up going on a quest, but I can't remember the specifics. Then, when Hera woke me, I was trained as the Romans were and eventually found my way to their camp. I, too, went on a quest there for the legion's standard, which had been lost in Alaska.

"I ended up freeing the god of death with two friends, Frank and Hazel, and falling off another cliff. We became good friends, and right when I got back to Camp Jupiter, Annabeth and three other friends showed up in a flying warship. By then, however I was a praetor of the camp, which is their term for leader. On my quest, I had the opportunity to drink Gorgon's blood, the kind that was supposed to heal any malady, so I began to regain my memories.

"Then we went on a quest to stop giants, the second brood of Gaea, the earth goddess, from waking Gaea. A lot of what happened to us was really dangerous, and should have been memorable, but I honestly don't remember that much, because Annabeth and I fell into Tartarus."

I glanced back and forth between Annabeth and Percy, sure they were joking. "But, Tartarus is supposed to be inescapable, a bottomless pit!"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, her eyes haunted. "That's what we thought too, until we learned otherwise through experience. It...it's unforgettable, and not in a good way. I...we still can't really talk about it."

"In, the end," Percy continued. "We defeated the giants, and even though Gaea _did_ manage to wake, as she used the blood of Annabeth and me. It wouldn't have worked, but I got this stupid nosebleed during the battle and _one_ drop of blood fell on the ground.

"So, that was another crisis solved, but we weren't finished yet. We met these two kids named Carter and Sadie Kane who were Egyptian magicians. They had once had ancient Egyptian gods living in their heads and helped us fight of a couple bad guys. First, it was a giant crocodile the size of an eighteen-wheeler wearing a magic necklace that enhanced its size, then a god from the time where Alexander the Great ruled Egypt and Greek and Egyptian religions were mixed, and finally a magician who was actually dead and was trying to return to life and become a god."

I laughed. "Dude, what is wrong with your lives?"

They laughed too.

"Percy, you left a lot of our story out," Annabeth scolded when their laughter had subsided. "What about your Cyclops half-brother, me getting kidnapped by Atlas, meeting the lost god Pan, fighting Hyperborean, Thalia coming back to life, and all that other stuff?"

"Well, if I told him every little thing that's happened to me and you in the past _five years_ , we'd be here forever!" Then he glanced over his shoulder like something was bothering him, and froze.

"Um, guys, don't look now, but we've got a special friend here."

Annabeth looked and cursed. "Styx! How many times are you gonna have to kill that guy, Percy?" She pulled a glowing bronze knife from a sheath in her shirtsleeve that I hadn't noticed before. Percy took his pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. The pen grew into a sword made of the same glowing bronze as Annabeth's knife.

"What is it?" I asked Annabeth and Percy, not sure why they were so worried. Then I looked over their shoulders and saw a weird half-man, half-bull. Even I had heard myths about the creature that used to live in the middle of the Labyrinth.

The monster's head was ridiculously large in proportion to his body, raising him to a height of about nine feet. His clothing looked ancient, although not in the same way that Magnus had seen as of yet. That was most likely because the monster was Greek. He was wearing leather armour that looked pretty normal on top, but the bottoms were ridiculous; some kind of leather skirt. In the monster's hands, there was a huge axe with dozens of strands of clay beads exactly like the ones Annabeth and Percy wore. I realized they must be trophies.

"Is that the Minotaur?" I asked nervously.

"Yes," Percy replied tersely. "This is the _third_ time I've had to kill him."

PS: MORE! MORE!


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you do it again?" I rubbed my pendant that was Jack and realized I was the only one of the three of us who wasn't armed. I willed Jack to turn into a sword and he appeared in my hands.

"About time!" he said angrily.

"I may need you as backup," I told him.

Percy noticed me talking to my sword and asked, "Can you use it?"

Jack cleared his throat (did he have a throat? What else would I call it? Clearing his...blade?). "I am not an _it_."

"Sorry."

"Um, not really," I answered. "But I don't need to. He uses himself." Or course, Jack would choose right _then_ to speak up.

"Actually," he started. "The aura of these demigods and the Minotaur has pretty much rendered me incapable of anything but talking."

"Great."

"Here he comes." said Percy.

The Minotaur charged us faster than I would've thought possible. Percy and Annabeth held their ground, and so did I, although I wasn't sure why. As the Minotaur approached us, I got more and more nervous, and it took every ounce of my willpower not to turn and bolt. When the monster was only a few feet away, Percy and annabeth dove to the side.

I was so surprised by how quickly they moved, I would've been run down if not for Percy's quick thinking. He grabbed the front of my shirt and dragged me out of the way with him.

I was thrown to the floor, and quickly scrambled back to my feet, finding that Percy and Annabeth were already standing at the ready.

"Annabeth," Percy said out of the corner of his mouth. "Use the hat and get behind him. Magnus and I will distract him from the front." Annabeth pulled a Yankee's baseball cap out of her back pocket and put it on, disappearing instantly.

"Cool," I commented, forgetting we were fighting for our lives.

"Split up," Percy told me. "That should confuse him. He's not very smart. Hopefully he'll head for me, because he's angry with me for killing him twice."

I nodded once, moving to left while Percy moved to the right.

"Jack," I said through my gritted teeth. "Now would be a good time to go kill that...thing."

"I already told you, Magnus. No can do."

For a moment, it seemed like the Minotaur was weighing his options. He swung his gigantic head around towards Percy, and then back at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Percy silently mouthing words of encouragement, coaxing the monster to come his way.

That's when our not-so-brilliant plan went wrong.

Instead of charging Percy, who was more experienced, and probably a better fighter, the Minotaur came toward _me_. Why do I always have the worst luck?

Apparently, however, I do _not_ have the worst luck ever, because when the Minotaur was right up close and personal, an invisible force slammed into me, knocking me aside. I saw the Minotaur's axe swing down before he realized I was already gone.

He looked just about as confused as I was when the tip of a bronze sword showed through his leather armour.

With a surprised moo-like sound, he dissolved into yellow dust.

And then, all of a sudden, Annabeth was sitting next to me, Yankee's cap in hand, and a large cut on her leg.

Immediately, Percy was beside us, concern for her evident in his face. He started rummaging through his pockets, looking for something while he scolded Annabeth for being such a careless idiot.

"Well, it was either get hurt _a little bit_ , or let my cousin be run down by a monster, Seaweed Brain. Which did you _think_ I'd choose?"

Percy looked up apologetically. "Sorry, Wise Girl. You're right. Ah, by the way...I'm sort of...out of nectar and ambrosia.

"Great," Annabeth sighed. "Just great."

"Don't worry," I said, relieved I could do something to help. "I've got you covered." I tapped Annabeth's wound with two fingers, willing it to heal. "Owie." I joked.

For some reason, they both winced, and Percy got up and walked down toward the ocean until the surf almost touched his shoes.

Annabeth was inspecting her recently healed leg, so I turned to her.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked. "Did I offend him in some way?"

Annabeth watched Percy down by the shore, her eyes sad. "No," she reassured me. "It's just…" she sighed. "When Percy and I were first in Tartarus, we were trying really hard to stay positive and happy. So, we talked about this titan Percy had fought with Thalia and Nico, son of Hades, a few years back. They forced the titan back into the Lethe and he lost his memories. The titan became really kind and sweet, so they renamed him Bob and sent him to work for Hades. Bob heard Percy and I talking about him, and so he jumped into Tartarus to help us. He saved us _so many times_. The empousai, the _arai_ , and Akhlys…

When we...faced an embodiment of Tartarus, Bob fought him with a giant named Damasen. They….they died so we could make it back to the world, and they haven't reformed yet because Tartarus won't let them. They sacrificed their immortal lives for us, and we did nothing to repay them."

I was still confused. "But how does that relate to what I said?"

Annabeth smiled fondly, but sadly. "Bob could heal almost anything with the slightest touch. So whenever he healed Percy or I, he would tap the spot and say "Owie." Almost exactly like what you just did."

"Oh."

I thought about that. The two people before me had stopped the end of the world from happening _three times_. They had experienced so much danger and hardship, it was amazing they were still sane.

"Well," Percy's voice brought me out of my reverie. "I guess we should go now, unless there's anything else?"

"Um, yeah," I said kind of uncomfortably. "You said that you were a son of Poseidon, and I was just curious….Could I maybe see some of your….powers?"

"Sure," Percy replied nonchalantly. "Although, we should find somewhere more private. The mortals might freak out and try to arrest me….again."

PS: I hope you liked this. I have one more chapter that I've already written, and there might be more. I haven't decided yet, but I left myself an opening.


	6. Chapter 6

So, we found an area of the beach that was secluded. Percy whispered something in Annabeth's ear and se started climbing up the narrow path the the top of the seacliff.

Percy frowned, obviously concentrating hard. Then, a pillar of water began to rise above the surf. Five feet, ten feet, fifteen feet, until it stood twenty feet tall. Then, it formed itself into the shape of a hand and waved at Magnus.

"Wow," I breathed. I turned to Percy and started asking him all kinds of questions about what he could do. He answered me distractedly, but it was obvious his focus was on something else. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He grinned and looked at the surf. I turned and looked too and noticed the waves were smaller, but nothing else was amiss. "What?" I asked again.

"This," he replied as a huge wave sprang forth.

The wave didn't break like the others did. Apparently, Percy had been holding back the tide, building up the pressure to douse me with saltwater. Luckily, The water that crashed around me seemed to hold me in place, and when I ran out of air, In discovered there was a bubble around my head allowing me to breathe. _Almost like the Bubblehead Charm in_ Harry Potter _,_ I thought to myself.

When the water finally washed away, Percy stood there laughing out loud, completely dry, while I was soaked to the bone. I looked up at the cliffs and realized Annabeth was laughing at me, too.

At first I was mad. _Why in Helheim would they play a trick on me like that? It was stupid and childish._ Then I thought about it. It really _was_ pretty funny.

So I joined the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena in their laughter, and there we stood. Three insanely different demigods laughing at a stupid prank. And even then I thought, _I'm glad these two are on my side._

Of course, I had no idea how dangerous they really were.

PS: So, this is the last chapter so far. Like I said earlier, I'm probably going to discontinue it now, but perhaps not...


	7. Heads Up

**Hey, guys. It's Lunapuppy (obviously). Sorry, this is not a contiuation of my crossover, it's just a message for you.**

 **I've gotten a lot of awesome reviews, so thank you to all of you who reviewed, and I've decided I will continue this story. Yay! I've gotten so many people asking for more, so I promise, it will happen. It might take a few weeks though. Or months. Or years. Probably not, but I've got tons of ideas. I do have another crossover, however. It's a Flash/PJO crossover, so if you want to see that, go check it out.**

 **Here's a little peek into the plot, sort of.**

 **Heroes of the Past, Villains of Today: After the Giant War, no prophecies have been issued predicting the destruction of the world. Until, that is, a never before seen monster begins killing demigods in a little place known as Central City. So what do the demigods do? They send a quest. And guess who's in the frying pan again... If you guessed Percy and Annabeth, you are correct.**

 **But then the two find that Greek monsters aren't the only bad guys rampaging in Central City. Because they need more problems.**

 **Anyways, I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this story. There will be more!**

 **Thanks for reading, please read and review this story. Bye!**


End file.
